


Change The Color

by iamnojedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnojedi/pseuds/iamnojedi
Summary: Ahsoka pieces together her own armor. Boba isn't happy about the color. From this commissioned artwork of mine: http://tanigilamar.tumblr.com/post/173622419700/tanigilamar-thank-you-so-much-lledra-fanstuffsThis takes place between the end of TCW and Rebels.





	Change The Color

Sewing was something she’d learned years ago at the Temple, the Jedi all made their own robes.. usually. Sometimes a Padawan didn’t have the talent, and robes were provided for them. Ahsoka had made her own. She’d picked the maroon, and she’s added the Shilian piece of cloth for accent. Shaak had smiled at her and nodded.

The memory was almost bittersweet now, it stung.. and left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn’t know if she could still be angry with the Masters, but.. the betrayal still stung, and the Jedi had been dead for almost a year. She set the pieces of armor out, inspecting her work on the paint job.

“Change the color.”

Her eyes blinked as she looked toward Boba, “no.” The shade of blue held a particular place in her heart, and she’d spent time talking with an old Mandalorian friend about their traditions… The one his aunt had forbid them from participating in.

“Change the color, Ahsoka. You can’t have blue armor.” His tone got harder, more hateful.

She rose to her feet, without using her hands and without using the Force, eyes narrowed. “No! You don’t get to pick the color of it!” It was a heartbeat, but there was no longer any more than arm’s length between them. It’d been months since the two had actively fought. The silence was nearly deafening. Sharp teeth bared at the younger.

Neither of them saw fit to back down for a few moments. Ahsoka kept herself between him and her hard work.

He left first.

She was still growling, just a rumbling in her chest. There were a lot of things she let slide between herself and Boba Fett. “Tck.” She made the noise before whipping around, emotions high even as she smelled Hondo, or did she smell the alcohol. “What?!”

The old pirate leaned against the against the door panel, almost innocently, as if he hadn’t seen any of their fight. “I didn’t say anything.”

Kneeling, she gently scooted the pieces closer together but not touching them with her hands, “you’re thinking it.” His shadow covered her and her project, causing her to glare at the ground before standing up, “well?”

“That’s a nice blue you got there.. reminds me of a good friend’s armor..” Sometimes, he was more tactful than she gave him credit for. “A great man and a great father.”

Her anger turned to irritation as her shoulders slumped, “its the same color of the Five-Oh-First’s armor.. but..” Cyan eyes turned in the direction her partner had stormed off in, “I’m not changing it..”

“He’ll get over it.” Pausing to take a drink from his bottle in hand, “do you know what the colors mean?”

White brow raised at him, silently asking him the question, but she only got a smirk from the Weequay. “Korkie said.. blue was for reliability.. and if he was picking armor colors for me, that would be in his top three.”

“Hmmm.” Hondo made the noise mid-drink.

A loud huff from the other side of Ahsoka caused even her to jump, “I agree.”

She looked at the younger with wide eyes, then smiled a little before nudging Boba gently with her arm. “Next time, you can pick the color.”


End file.
